


The starring role

by Spooky_Woody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Love, Fluff, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Woody/pseuds/Spooky_Woody
Summary: Лэнс постоянно замечает на себе взгляд Кита, когда проводит время вместе с Аллурой и особенно флиртует с ней. Лэнс и предположить не мог, что есть вообще вероятность, что дела обстоят совсем не так, как ему казалось.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	The starring role

Кит не понимал, что с ним происходит, довольно долгое время.

Каждый раз, когда Лэнс пытался привлечь чье-то внимание, начинал флиртовать и в принципе включал всё своё «обояние», удивительным образом это работало. Правда только на Кита.

Кит не мог отвести взгляд от Лэнса. Каким-то образом этот нескладный, ещё несформировавшийся юноша, притягивал взгляд Кита, как магнит. Кит был заворожен, слушая экспрессивную речь парня и наблюдая за такими же выразительными жестами тела. Лэнс казался гибким. Кит не удивился бы, если бы оказалось, что Лэнс ходил на танцы или, по крайней мере, умеет танцевать. Когда Кит ловил себя на таких мыслях, ему становилось очень неловко, потому что обычно это происходило, когда на него уже смотрели остальные с непониманием, чего он так задумался.

Это раздражало, но Кит старался держать себя в руках. Он выпускал пар на тренировках, стараясь не думать о Лэнсе. Конечно, он был в стрессе не только из-за Лэнса, но и из-за общей сложившейся ситуации космической войны, в замкнутом пространстве с людьми, с которыми он должен быть командой, но и его проблема с восприятием Лэнса немало заботила.

Он прекрасно справлялся и не пялился на голубого паладина особо много, когда тот флиртовал с жительницами очередной планеты, которую они освободили. Но когда дело доходило до флирта Лэнса с Аллурой, Кит чувствовал, как что-то мерзкое скребётся в его внутренностях, клокоча из недр живота вверх, как изжога. Сам факт того, что Лэнсу нравится Аллура, бесил Кита до неимоверной степени.

В такие моменты Кит отключался и прожигал Лэнса взглядом, за что он потом расхлёбывал последствия.

И вот это снова случилось.

Был обычный ужин, когда Лэнс начал привлекать внимание Аллуры разными способами. Кит старался не слушать эти разговоры и пытался доесть свою порцию побыстрее, но по итогу он медленно возил вилкой по зелёной жиже, внимательно слушая.

— Но, Аллура, скажи, я был великолепен на этой миссии? Так я...

— Лэнс, ешь давай, — упрекнула Пидж, не поднимая даже взгляд от гаджета.

— Пидж, тебе тоже надо есть, а не смотреть в планшет, — сказал недовольно Широ. Пидж показала ему язык.

Лэнс все с тем же нетерпением смотрел на Аллуру, которая выглядела немного неловкой и в замешательстве.

— Что скажешь, Аллура?

— Э-э… Конечно, ты был хорош, Ланс, — Лэнс просветлел при этих словах, когда Аллура продолжила: …как и все остальные члены команды. Вы все хорошо поработали.

Выражение лица Лэнса упало.

— Но что ты можешь сказать конкретно обо мне? Ведь это была моя идея заморозить те пушки…

Пидж издала томный вздох.

— И то они тут же расплавлялись от подаваемой температуры и продолжали атаковать нас.

— Хэй! Я хотя бы дал остальным время!

— Ага, поэтому Широ, Кит и Ханк выполнили львиную долю работы.

— Это только что был каламбур? — Лэнс повернул голову, что Кит нашел очаровательно-забавным.

— Возможно, — Пидж сверкнула из-под очков. — В любом случае, я поела, всем спасибо, до свидания.

После этого за столом перекинулись ещё парой реплик, когда Аллура встала и направилась к органам управления замка, чтобы что-то настроить или посмотреть. Кит, сам не поняв, когда сделал это, развернулся на стовосемьдесят градусов на своем стуле, проследив за направляющимся к Аллуре Лэнсом.

Лэнс завел с Аллурой разговор, который, было видно, раздражал принцессу. Паладин расспрашивал алтеанку о том, как она управляет замком, она спокойно ему объясняла, когда Лэнс тараторил что-то в духе: «Поразительно, круто, может, есть ещё что-то волшебное, что ты умеешь делать? Потому что мне кажется, ты очаровала меня, ха-ха». Аллура стояла с нахмуренным выражением лица, когда заметила единственного оставшегося за столом. Лэнс ухватился за взгляд Аллуры и увидел… Кита, впившегося взглядом в него.

Кит не сразу понял, что его зовут. Всё слышалось, как через толщу воды. Но когда Лэнс оказался в его непосредственной близости, Кит подскочил со стула, как ужаленный. При этом ударив Лэнса плечом.

Лэнс схватился за ушибленный нос, сдержанно матерясь, когда подбежала обеспокоенная Аллура. Кит хотел что-то сказать, хоть что-то, когда Лэнс посмотрел на него с практически презрением в глазах и ткнул пальцем свободной руки в него:

— Мудак! Какого черта ты делаешь?!

— Я…

— Конечно ты! Если так хотел подраться со мной, позвал бы на спарринг в тупой зал, где ты постоянно тренируешься! — Лэнс был зол, его голос дрожал и звучал приглушённо из-за прижатой руки к нижней части лица.

— Лэнс, покажи свое лицо, — попросила Аллура. Кит всё пытался найти момент, чтобы вставить «извини», но он не находил его. На самом деле, он встал, как вкопанный, перед Лэнсом, в шоке.

Обиженные глаза Лэнса перевели взгляд на Аллуру, и парень медленно убрал руку, предоставив миру свой окровавленный и опухший нос. Волна вины окинула Кита.

— Нужно пойти в медпункт…

— Я отведу его, — внезапно твердо сказал Кит, сам удивившись. Лэнс вздрогнул.

— О, да? Чтобы найти там что-то ещё, чтобы угробить меня окончательно?

— Лэнс, я случайно, извини, — Кит хотел звучать как можно искренне, но это звучало так тухло, что сам Кит съежился. Аллура смотрела на него нечитаемым взглядом. Лэнс открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда принцесса заговорила первой:

— Да, я думаю, что Кит не сделал бы это специально. Будет замечательно, если он восполнит свою вину, обработав травму. Не так ли, Лэнс?

Лэнс посмотрел на нее, готовый возразить, но логика Аллуры была такой твердой, что он в итоге насупился и еле слышно пробормотал: «Окей, Аллура».

Дорога к медотсеку была неловкой. Лэнс отказывался смотреть на Кита, а Кит не мог не смотреть на Лэнса. Если до этого в голове Кита была пустота, шумы, как из телевизора, то теперь там был рой блядских пчёл. И опять Кит так погрузился в свои мысли, что чуть не прошел мимо медотсека, если бы не Лэнс.

Шатен зашёл в посещение и двинулся к стеллажам со средствами первой помощи. Он принялся искать там что-то, изящно наклонившись, и Кит понял, что опять стоит, как истукан, наблюдая за ним. Лэнс заметил это и повернулся к Киту с выражением, которое тот не мог прочитать.

— Мне не нравится Аллура.

После этих слов Кит почувствовал, словно земля ушла из-под ног. Лэнс сказал это с абсолютно серьезным выражением лица, и Кит подумал, что это какая-нибудь шутка. С чего Лэнсу это говорить? Это не имеет смысла…

— Ты тоже можешь подкатывать к ней или, не знаю, позвать на свидание, если хочешь. Типа, я не запрещаю и не могу запретить… — разочарование скатилось по телу Кита. Неужели это то, к чему склонял Лэнс? Но почему он говорил об этом? Неужели он… Он думал, что ему нравится Аллура? Так миллионы мыслей проносились в голове Кита, когда понял, что он снова выпал из реальности, а Лэнс смотрит на него и ждёт.

— Э-э… — хрипло произнес Кит, наконец отведя взгляд в сторону. — Всё хорошо? — спросил он, запаниковав.

Лэнс продолжал прожигать на Кита этим кристальным взглядом.

— Значит ты пригласишь Аллуру на свидание?

Почему-то голос Лэнса звучал тихо и грустно.

— Что?.. — Кит смотрел на него так, словно не мог поверить, что такое тупое дерьмо действительно вышло из чьих-то уст. — Зачем?

— Тебе же она нравится.

И, наверное, сказалось напряжение всех этих безумных дней в космосе, потому что Кит громко засмеялся. Кит смеялся, потому что не знал ещё, как себя вести с этим парнем. Кит смеялся, потому что ситуация действительно была абсурдной. Кит смеялся, потому что ещё несколько минут назад ему казалось, что Лэнс хочет его убить, потому что понял, что он нравится Киту, но все оказалось совершенно по-другому. И в конце концов, смех Кита стал утихать, больше напоминая сдавленные всхлипы, когда он уткнулся взглядом в пол, понимая, что у него точно нет шансов с Лэнсом.

В системе Лэнса не было вообще вероятности, что Кит влюблен в него.

Возможно, в системе Лэнса в принципе не было вероятности, что человек может влюбиться в человека своего же пола.

Кит скатился на пол, обхватив себя руками, так и не поднимая взгляда. Он знал лишь точно, что Лэнс не сдвинулся с места.

Тогда Кит начал говорить.

— Мне не нравится Аллура.

Некоторое время ответа не последовало. Тишина была невыносимой, и Кит продолжил говорить очевидное.

— Поэтому я не буду флиртовать с ней. Или предлагать пойти на свидание.

— Но… Почему?

— Что почему, Лэнс? — на этот раз Кит поднял голову и посмотрел на Лэнса, синяк на носу которого распухал с каждой минутой, сажая в Ките глубокое чувство вины. Он хотел подорваться и подойти к тому, помочь, залечить, когда Лэнс заговорил.

— Если тебе не нравится Аллура… Почему ты так на нас смотрел? Я... я не понимаю, Кит, — Лэнс сглотнул, выражение боли исказило черты его лица. — Я тебя настолько раздражаю? — Кит хотел прервать, но Лэнс продолжал, не давая вставить слово. — Поэтому ты так смотришь на меня постоянно? Поэтому ты ударил меня?

Лэнс звучал действительно обиженно, а сердце Кита было разбито.

— Но… я не понимаю, почему ты тогда вызвался пойти со мной в медпункт. Я не понимаю, почему ты ещё не поговорил со мной об этом, если все так плохо. Я не думал, что раздражаю тебя до такой степени, — в глазах Лэнса выступили слезы. — Мы же… Мы же команда, Кит. Мы могли что-то сделать. Мы должны что-то сделать…

Лэнс тяжело дышал. Кит больше не мог терпеть и встал, направившись к нему.

— Не надо! — Лэнс отпрянул от него. — Я сам…

— Прости.

Это все, что сказал Кит, стоя перед Лэнсом на коленях раскрытый, как книга. На этот раз Кит звучал действительно эмоционально, за что он был благодарен всем богам. Лэнс поднял на него удивленный взгляд. Будучи таким сжатым на полу с побитой физиономией Кит чувствовал себя одержимым желанием помочь ему, но так как Лэнс отказал, Кит решил исповедоваться.

— Прости за то, что ударил. Это вышло случайно. Я в самом деле не хотел, — Кит облизнул губы. — Прости за то, что смотрел на тебя. Я не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что я тебя ненавижу. Это не так.

— Но…

— Прости за то, что люблю тебя, Лэнс.

Кит закрыл глаза, когда сказал это. Стыд проглотил его, растоптал, но ему надо было это сказать в конечном счёте. Его игры зашли слишком далеко.

— Ты… что? — спросил еле слышно Лэнс. Кит все же приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы увидеть шокированное выражение Лэнса. Его сердце упало и он снова закрыл глаза.

— Мне так жаль. Теперь ты, наверное, считаешь меня сумасшедшим сталкером… — ему никогда не было так стыдно за себя.

Лэнс резко потряс головой в стороны, как делают люди, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Подожди… Ты сказал… что любишь меня?

Кит не ответил.

И он продолжал держать глаза закрытыми, когда наконец послышался чужой, сдавленный голос, который он сначала даже не узнал.

— И ты меня прости.

Кит ожидал услышать что угодно: крики, оскорбления, ругательства, или наоборот, тихий уход, пренебрежение, выражение презрения. Но это заставило его в шоке распахнуть глаза.

— Что? — вырвалось из его горла, когда он заметил напротив себя пару провинившихся глаз.

— Прости меня тоже.

Кит не понимал.

— Если в тебе есть силы… Прости. За то, что я был таким мудаком по отношению к тебе. За то, что я постоянно со всеми флиртовал, раздражая тебя, да и остальных членов команды… — Кит хотел возразить, но Лэнс не давал ему возможности. — И я пойму, если ты захочешь ударить меня, когда узнаешь истинную причину, почему я так себя вёл.

Кит выжидательно смотрел на него. У него уже были предположения, но то, что сказал Лэнс, перевернуло его представление о мире.

— Я пытался привлечь твоё внимание.

Кит не верил своим ушам. Он действительно услышал это?

— Да, это всё соперничество… Попытка привлечь внимание. Сначала я убеждал себя, что я не хуже тебя, потому что в гарнизоне меня постоянно сравнивали с тобой…

— Подожди, — грубо сказал Кит, но уже не мог остановить себя. — Тебя сравнивали со мной?

Лэнс посмотрел на него мутным взглядом, а затем продолжил.

— Да.

— Кто?

Лэнс не отвечал.

— Айверсон?

Шатен вздохнул.

— Айверсон, когда ты ушел. Сандра, Джеймс Гриффин, да все… И я сам. Я с детства заметил тебя. Ты же лучший из лучших. Твои результаты всегда были на первом месте в списке. А я занимал… всего лишь жалкое 24 место. В лучшем случае.

— Это ничего не значит, — пламенно отозвался Кит.

— Для меня значило. Все постоянно говорили о тебе… и я уже по слухам тогда подумал, что ты, вероятно, тот тип раздражающе-выдающихся идеальных учеников, но потом я увидел тебя…

Лэнс прервался на этом, закусывая губу, словно думая, что сказать. Кит ждал.

— Я не знал, как объяснить то, что чувствовал. В любом случае, ты меня заинтересовал. Я пытался завести с тобой общение, но ты игнорировал абсолютно всех. Это меня обидело, я подумал, что ты высокомерный. Но ты мне все ещё нравился, даже тогда… — осознание, что Лэнс любил Кита с такого возраста, заставило его подкосить ноги. — И поэтому, я думаю, мои попытки привлечь твоё внимание мутировали в соперничество. Идеальный выход, не правда ли? — горько усмехнулся Лэнс.

Наступила небольшая тишина, во время которой Кит осмысливал свою жизнь и как он мог быть таким слепым ослом.

— Так… — прохрипел Кит, после чего прокашлялся и продолжил нормально. Они все ещё сидели на полу друг напротив друга в медицинском отсеке. — Это был ты? Тейлор?

Глаза Лэнса расширились.

— Так ты помнишь…

— Видимо, да. Прости. Я только сейчас понял.

Лэнс провел рукой по волосам. Следы от слез все ещё не высохли и Киту очень хотелось стереть их, но он не мог. Лэнс сидел молча, немного неловкий. Кит решил начать говорить.

— Я действительно всех отталкивал в детстве, — вздохнул Кит. — Боялся, что меня бросят. То же самое произошло и в отношении тебя. Мне было проще не связываться и не привязываться к людям вообще, чем потом страдать, когда они уйдут.

— Логика маленького эмо-когане, а? — слабо улыбнулся Лэнс. Кит легонько ударил его кулаком по плечу, на что Лэнс совершенно не отреагировал. — Я думаю, тебя можно понять… Насколько я знаю, ты сирота?

Лэнс смотрел на него виновато, Кит моментально захотел сменить тему, но он так же должен быть честным и открытым с Лэнсом.

— Да. Мой отец погиб на работе, он был пожарным. Мама оставила меня, когда я ещё был ребенком. Вероятно, она была галра. В любом случае, я бы хотел больше узнать, почему ты флиртуешь с Аллурой. Флиртовал, по крайней мере.

Кит посмотрел на него с упрёком, в то время как Лэнс вперил взгляд в пол.

— Ну, я надеюсь, что ты не ударишь меня…

— Не буду, — пообещал твердо Кит. Ему действительно было интересно. Ему надо было знать.

— Как я уже сказал: я не мог справиться со своими чувствами и униженным достоинством и поэтому всячески привлекал твое внимание, — прокашлялся Лэнс. — И когда нас забросило в космос в межгалактическую десятитысячилетную войну, то я был типа: «воу, безумное дерьмо». Но знаешь что ещё безумнее? Что в команде оказался и ты. Помимо моего СДВГ и кучи комплексов — хех, удивительно, что я тебе так легко это говорю, надеюсь, я потом не пожалею, — я был так же действительно разозлен, что ты меня не помнил. Я отыгрывался? Что-то в таком духе. Я знал, что это не имело смысла, но, — если тебя особенно интересует этот момент — я флиртовал с Аллурой и другими инопланетянками, чтобы вызвать у тебя ревность.

Сначала Кит был нахмуренный, потом шокированный, а теперь он сидел и обрабатывал все.

И он не был бы Китом, если бы не спросил следующее:

— СДВГ?

Лэнс сменил позу на полу.

— М-м… Да, — почесал он голову. — Почему тебя больше всего заинтересовала эта часть? — всё тише и тише говорил он.

— Потому что это важно, — тут же ответил Кит. — Твоё здоровье важно.

Лэнс ничего не ответил. Просто молча смотрел на Кита, который в ответ делал то же самое. Казалось, они оба в этот момент осмысливали произошедший разговор, когда Кит снова заговорил:

— И так как твое здоровье важно, я сейчас собираюсь обработать твой нос.

Лэнс кивнул ему, слабо улыбнувшись.

Кит хотел достать мазь, которую рекомендовал им Коран при инструктаже первой медпомощи в Замке, но Лэнс остановил его руку. Кит перевел взгляд и увидел слабую улыбку.

— Хочу по старинке.

— Почему?

— Потому что я безнадежный романтик, и если мой синяк на носу будет заживать долго, он будет напоминать мне об этом вечере.

Кит покраснел при этом откровении.

— Хорошо, — прохрипел он. Лэнс смотрел на него, ухмыляясь, что вызывало пожар на коже Кита. В конечном счёте, Кит обработал нос Лэнса, и, несмотря на близость, это не было неловко. Лэнс тихо терпел во время всего процесса. Вскоре он сидел с подобием ваты в носу, прикладывая холодный мешок чего-то там к синяку. Кит сидел рядом с ним на алтеанской койке, крепко держа за руку и поглаживая костяшки пальцев. Их руки были тёплыми, смуглая рука Лэнса приятно контрастировала в бледной Китовой.

В конце концов Лэнс вздохнул и, вытянув ногу, неуверенно спросил:

— Так ты злишься на меня?

— Нет, — тут же ответил Кит. — Я просто в шоке. Мы такие идиоты.

— Да уж.

Тогда Кит решился на кое-что глупое. Он поднял их переплетенные руки в воздух. Кит был уверен, что ведёт себя, как идиот сейчас; но он был крайне счастлив и очень влюблен в парня рядом. Его переполняли самые разные мысли, и единственное, что действительно было важно сейчас и что он понимал, — это то, что все в порядке. Между ними. Есть и будет. Лэнс любит его. Всё будет хорошо.

Поэтому он просто крепче сжал теплую руку Лэнса, нежно гладя его костяшки пальцев, и поцеловал их.  
После этого он прижал их переплетённые руки себе к груди, глубоко выдохнув.

Лэнс был тронут этим жестом до глубины души.

— О, Кит...

Несмотря на то, что Лэнс сказал это практически через мешок с холодом, сердце Кита все ещё трепетало.

Впереди у них было много ещё невысказанных вещей и непроработанных травм, но теперь оба, и Кит и Лэнс знали, что они есть друг у друга и смогут пройти через всё вместе.

В конце концов, Кит и Лэнс, плечо к плечу, спина к спине, хах?


End file.
